


Idyllic Day

by sheankelor



Series: The Professors [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughing out loud, meadows in the summer, it is a perfect day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idyllic Day

Harry flopped back into the summer grass laughing. Daisies swayed over his head and birds were chirping in the distance. As his laughter faded into quieter chuckles, he could hear the bees buzzing nearby.

 

The chuckles gave way to an ear splitting grin when a shadow fell over him.

 

“And what do you find so humorous?”

 

Harry beamed up at Severus as a basket of ingredients landed next to him. “Life.”

 

Severus looked about the meadow and then let his eyes trace over the form sprawled on the ground. A slow smile curved his lips and warmed his eyes. “Indeed.”


End file.
